


Artemis: Goddess of the Hunt

by Stellabella



Series: Olympus High [8]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellabella/pseuds/Stellabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey. I’m Zeus. You might know me as the king of the gods and leader of all Olympus. And trust me I wish I could be, but unfortunately right now the only thing I am king of is the prom. Yeah, I’m a high school student. Yeah, it pretty much sucks. The Oracle told me to start a little diary about all my future subjects. Apparently the more I know them the easier it will be to rule them when I get older. So here we are, welcome to the inner workings of Olympus High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artemis: Goddess of the Hunt

Artemis is the classic snooty girl. She dresses like she should be going to a super posh private high school. She even rides her horse to school, in the middle of the city. She is the goddess of the hunt, and any of her time not used up by staring down her nose at us is spent charging through the woods on her horse. She is another of the famous “virgin goddess’s” but because of her snobbish demeanor, she is in much higher demand than Athena. What can I say; the guys take it as a challenge. Artemis is the twin sister of Apollo, but they are basically polar opposites. The one thing they have in common is their love of weapons, and their unforgiving rage.  
The Death of Actaeon  
Artemis is famous for being one of the sportiest girls in school. Being the goddess of the hunt, she has to be. Each goddess has their little fan club. Athena gets the nerds, Artemis gets the sporty girls, and Aphrodite gets all of the cool people. But Artemis’ fan club is very selective. To get into it you have to pledge that you will never fall in love and that you will dedicate your whole life to the hunt. You also have to be a girl. Artemis has a thing against men. She has pledged herself as a virgin goddess, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t in demand. You can’t spend your whole life working on your physique and expect no one to chase after you.  
Artemis is used to guys chasing after her. But that doesn’t stop her from going insane when she finds them. Artemis is well known to have… ‘Anger Management Issues’ and that is putting it very lightly. She tends to fly off the handle at the slightest insult, and she gets insulted very easily. You would think that learning to hunt wouldn’t be the best idea for someone with anger issues. And trust me, you would be right. Putting a loaded rifle in the hands of a crazy goddess is like, well putting a loaded rifle in the hands of a crazy goddess. And that is not something you want to do any time soon.   
There was this one time, when Artemis was out hunting. She had spent the whole morning running wildly through the woods, not even deer were able to match her stride. She had finally tired herself out and was starting to head home. But halfway through the woods she spotted a beautiful clearing.   
In the clearing was a crystal clear pool that shimmered in the sunlight. She took a few steps into the clearing and suddenly felt really dirty and gross. The clean water looked so inviting, and she was the only one there. There couldn’t be any harm in having a quick dip before heading home. She looked around the clearing. The trees were pressed pretty close together on each side. There was no way anyone could sneak up on her.   
She stripped off her camo shorts and top and leapt into the pond. The crystal clear water exploded in a fit of ripples. Artemis sunk her head under the water and washed off the streaks of mud that lined her cheeks. She finished washing off the remains of the forest caking her bare feet and ankles. She laid her head back on a pillow of dewy moss at the edge of the pool. And for the first time in a long time she lowered her guard, and fully relaxed. She closed her eyes and stretched out in the water, letting the sunlight warm her face. Then she fell asleep.  
She woke up a few hours later. The light was beginning to fade slightly. She was about to get out of the pond and dry herself off. But then she heard it, a rustling in the bushes. There was no way there could be any other humans in the woods, this was her special section. Everybody knew that. But as she grabbed her rifle and swung around to face the noise. She knew that her worst fears had been realized. In her one moment of weakness, someone had seen everything. She saw a foot quickly disappearing into the bushes. The culprit was getting away.  
She had been out for hours. Who knows what the mysterious man could have gotten up to while she lay there, completely unaware? Artemis felt sick to her stomach. She felt violated, taken advantage of. She didn’t know how to reverse the feeling, but she knew that she would never let it happen again. And there was no way she was letting him get away from her wrath.   
She leapt out of the pool. She threw on her clothes, not bothering to dry herself off, and sprinted off in the direction of the violator. Even as she was tracking him down, she was coming up with a revenge plan. She heard the sound of dogs barking through the trees.   
So, her mystery man was out hunting. The wheels of vengeance turned slowly in her mind. And soon her plan was complete.   
She tracked him down relatively quickly. He obviously wasn’t expecting her to chase him out this far, but he had disguising his tracks incredibly well. So, he was a very good hunter. Perfect. She started her plan by making deer calls. She knew that none of the deer in the forest would come near her, but she managed to fool the dogs. The well trained hunting dogs quickly ran in her direction. But by the time they arrived, she was gone. They stayed in the area though, sniffing around for the mystery deer. Phase one was complete.   
She snuck quietly up to the clearing where he was resting. She stepped gingerly out of the woods, and tiptoed up behind him. He may have been a good hunter, but Artemis was better. He didn’t notice her until it was too late. She planted her foot on his back and shoved him to the floor. He hit the ground and rolled onto his back grasping for his rifle. But he was too slow. Artemis already had her foot stepping roughly onto his chest, and her rifle shoved into his forehead.   
She stared down at him with disgust. But a quick death was too easy for this terrible man. She pressed the barrel of her gun harder into his forehead.   
“What’s your name, maggot?”  
“A-Actaeon, please don’t kill me.”  
“I won’t be the one killing you, don’t you worry about that. Did you sneak up on me and watch me have a bath?”  
“It wasn’t really sneaking up; it was more of stumbling across…”  
“It’s a yes or no question Actaeon.”  
“Yes, yes it was me. Please don’t hurt me; I’ll never do it again.”  
“Oh I know you won’t be doing it again.”  
Artemis stared deeply into his green eyes. But she saw no remorse, no regret. All she saw was fear. She put more weight on the foot that was balancing on his chest. Actaeon yelped and shuddered, his hands reaching up to cover his face. Artemis leant forward and fired her rifle. The shot echoed through the forest and the caused the birds to fly off, cawing. Phase two was complete.  
Artemis lifted her foot off the body. Actaeon lay there, shivering. Of course she hadn’t killed him. She had promised not to. Instead she had turned him into a stag. He lay on the ground, unsure what to do. Artemis slung her rifle onto her back. She wasn’t finished yet. She wandered over to the shivering deer, and stamped on its leg. She heard it snap. The stag leapt up and cried out. It turned away and limped as fast as it could out into the forest, bad idea.  
The hunting dogs heard the cry of the wounded deer. They rushed towards the clearing and quickly surrounded the injured stag. Artemis turned and walked away from the terrible spectacle. Phase three was complete. As she left the forest, the cries of the stag and the tear of flesh echoed through her mind.


End file.
